UNTITLED
by Espinosa Lu
Summary: [KaiLu / KaiHan] i love you, but you are so cold.


**UNTITLED**

**Rating:** **M**ature **|| Genre:** **R**omance & **H**umor **|| Length:** **O**neshoot

**K**ai**L**u **/** **K**ai**H**an

**Summary :** i love you, but you are so cold.

**Warning:** NC 18, YAOI, AU! School life.

**..**

**..**

**..**

'Hahh~' Luhan menghela nafasnya, ini sudah tahun yang ke 12, Luhan tidak pernah lepas darinya. Dari masa kanak-kanak hingga sekarang saat Luhan sudah menginjakkan kakinya dibangku Senior High School. Bahkan di Senior High ini saja Luhan tidak lihat temannya dari Elementary atau Junior High tidak ada yang masuk ke Hanyoung High School ini. Hanya Jongin, namja dingin temannya ani tepatnya hanya kenal saja saat mereka masih kecil di taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang yang selalu satu sekolah dengannya. Luhan memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jongin karna Jongin adalah anak yang sangat dingin dan jarang terlihat bersama seseorang didekatnya. Namun, Jongin memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri dengan sifatnya yang dingin itu, banyak yeoja maupun namja yang sering mendekatinya, padahal mereka baru memasuki sekolah ini beberapa hari, tapi sudah banyak yang mendekati Jongin. Namun ada sedikit keingin tahuan Luhan tentang Jongin... dia tidak pernah melihat Jongin tersenyum

.

"Huft~, padahal baru masuk sekolah tapi kenapa guru-guru ini memberi banyak tugas." Ujar Baekhyun, teman sebangkuku. "Emh, Luhan?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

"Ne, Baekhyun-sshi?"

"Ahh, tidak usah menggunakan embel-embel seperti itu, kitakan sekarang berteman." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

"Ah, ne." Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau benar sudah kenal Jongin dari kecil?" Luhan sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, dari mana ia mendapatkan informasi seperti itu?

"Bisa dibilang 'ya', tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi.. dari mana kau mendapatkan informasi seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan, sesekali ia memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas, karna waktunya istirahat.

"Kau tidak tau? Semenjak semua orang mengenal Jongin, mereka langsung mencari informasi tentang Jongin dari kecil sampai sekarang. Dan mereka baru menyadari bahwa ada namamu disetiap Jongin sekolah. Apa itu benar?" Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Emh.. ya, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenal Jongin karna ia selalu terlihat menyendiri." Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Lalu menurutmu.. Jongin itu seperti apa?" Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, jika boleh jujur Luhan sedikit kesal dengan Baekhyun karna ia mengganggu acara menikmati bekal buatan mamanya dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun karna Luhan sudah diajari untuk bersabar oleh mamanya jadi ia menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, Jongin adalah anak yang tampan, pintar dan juga kaya. Hanya saja... aku jarang melihatnya tersenyum." Tutur Luhan. Baekhyun hanya ber'O' ria.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas semuanya, Luhannie." Setelah itu Baekhyun segera lekas pergi menuju kantin, tanpa mendengar ucapan balas dari Luhan, Luhan hanya mendelikkan bahunya lalu segera menyantap bekalnya.

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun dan Luhan, Jongin mendengar semua yang diucapkan Baekhyun dan Luhan tentang dirinya dipojok ruangan kelas tersebut. Jongin hanya menatap dingin kearah Luhan lalu melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Kelas begitu hening, hanya ada mereka berdua dikelas.

.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Lonceng tanda jam sekolah usai sudah berbunyi, banyak murid yang kegirangan karna jam sekolah sudah usai. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun dan juga teman-teman dikelasnya kecuali Jongin dan Luhan, mereka hanya merutuki nasip mereka pada sekolah ini karna terlalu banyak memberi pr.

"Baiklah anak-anak, jangan lupa untuk membuat pr kalian dengan semangat.

"Huaa~ gimana ini? Kenapa makin banyak saja tugasnya, huhuhu." Baekhyun menghantukkan kepalanya di meja. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Panggil Luhan sambil menyentuh bahu Baekhyun.

"Hmm~?" Baekhyun menoleh sambil memasang wajah yang cemberut.

"Gimana kalau hari ini aku kerumahmu? Kita belajar bersama." Luhan memasang senyuman terbaiknya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menegakkan kepalanya, memegang kedua tangan Luhan sambil berteriak kegirangan.

"Jinja? Ayo kita kerumah aku." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Luhan langsung menuju rumahnya, tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Luhan.

.

Sesampai dirumah Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera menarik lengan Luhan menuju kamar Baekhyun yang berada di lantai 2.

"Aku pulang!* teriak Baekhyun saat ditangga, lalu menuju pintu yang ada tulisan 'Baek Room Here~^^' dan segera membuka pintunya. Luhan sedit tercengang melihat kamar Baekhyun yang berantakan. Buku, komik, majalah yang berserakan di lantai begitu juga dengan tempat tidurnya, bahkan selimutnya saja ada di kaca rias yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun segera menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, berbalik sambil menyengir kearah Luhan.

"Hehe, lebih baik kita belajar bersama di ruang santai saja." Baekhyun menunjuk ruang santai yang ada disamping kamarnya, sambil memasang cengirannya, Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

.

Sudah sore, Luhanpun segera pamit pada keluarga Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun menyuruh kakaknya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang, tapi karna Luhan ada keperluan untuk pergi kesuper market dulu ia menolaknya tawaran Baekhyun.

Luhan sedikit menghela nafasnya setelah pulang dari super market. Mamanya menyuruhnya untuk membeli keperluan dirumah yang mulai habis, cukup repot Luhan membawanya, karna terlalu banyak. Luhan menyesal rasanya karna telah menolak tawaran Baekhyun, jika tidak pasti dia tidak akan serepot ini.

Tin! Tin!

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti disamping Luhan, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Sedikit kaget saat melihat siapa yang mengklakson dirinya, pandangannya tajam seolah-olah menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Luhanpun hanya menurutinya, karna orang seperti Jongin sepertinya tidak menerima penolakan.

.

"Dari mana?" Luhan sedikit tercengang mendengar pertanyaan dari Jongin, menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang tengah fokus pada jalanan.

"Emh.. dari rumah Baekhyun." Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi hingga mobil Jongin berhenti didepan rumah Luhan. Luhanpun segera keluar dari mobil Jongin tidak lupa mengucapkan terimah kasih. Jongin menatap rumah Luhan yang terlihat sangat indah, walaupun rumahnya minimalis dengan satu tingkat, namun memiliki halaman yang luas didepannya, ditambah dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh subur dan kolam ikan kecil.

Luhan membungkuk terimah kasih pada Jongin, walaupun ia tau ucapannya tidak dibalas, setidaknya ia bersikap sopan. Jonginpun segera pergi dari rumah Luhan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menghela nafas, entah kenapa hari ini ia begiti sangat tegang, dan perasaan aneh sering muncul dibenaknya. Luhan tidak ambil pusing, iapun segera mengangkat kantong belanjaannya kedalam rumah.

Satu hal yang Luhan lupa, bahkan saat ia masuk kedalam mobil Jongin ia sama sekali tidak menyebut dimana ia tinggal. Lalu gimana Jongin bisa tau dimana Luhan tinggal?

,

Dimana ada Luhan disekitarmya pasti ada Jongin.

Kelas sudah berjalan selama 3 bulan, walaupun Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak sebangku lagi, tapi kelihatannya mereka sudah menjalin persahabatan, dan yeoja ataupun namja yang menyukai Jongin mereka semua pada iri dengan Luhan, karna ia satu bangku dengan Jongin, membuat para fans Jongin semakin menggila.

Siang ini guru mengadakan rapat, membuat para murid girang karna tidaj ada belajar sampai pulang. Banyak yang memghabiskan waktu itu untuk pergi berkumpul kekantin atau menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar masing-masing, hanya anak-anak yang rajin yang tinggal dikelas mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru sebelum rapat tadi.

Seperti.. Jongin dan Luhan yang hanya berdua diruang kelas, membuat tugas yang diberikan Shin songsaenim guru kimia mereka.

Suasana cukup hening. Tidak ada yang mau bicara sesikitpun diantara mereka berdua, hanya suara pensil atau pena yang merangkai kata-kata atau rumus-rumus yang menghiasi kertas itu.

Selesai.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, iapun segera menyusun bukunya dan memasukinya kedalam tas.

'Cepat sekali.' Batin Luhan. Jongin segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Luhan yang sendirian didalam kelas. Luhanpun segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat, agar ia bisa beristirahat.

.

Akhirnya selesai.

Luhan membawa bekalnya ketaman sekolah yang ada dibelakang. Cukup sepi, namun itu yang Luhan inginkan, ketenangan. Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar yang rindang, lalu membuka bekalnya. Hari ini Luhan memulai hidup mandiri, ia tinggal diapartement yang dibelikan appanya yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, dan hari ini ia juga memasak bekalnya sendiri. , untung saja Luhan sudah diajari memasak dari kecil, jadi ia idak terlalu repot untuk membuat bekalnya sendiri.

"Apa itu?"

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Luhan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak diundang itu, merasa tidak asing dengan suara orang yang bertanya dengannya, Luhanpun segera menengok kearah belakang. Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan dingin yang sering dia beri kepada orang lain, sekarang seperti sudah musnah.

"Ini... nasi goreng kimchi dan bulgogi, apa kau ingin mencobanya?" Luhan berpikir pasti Jongin akan menolaknya.

"Bolehkah?" Luhan sedikit tercekat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jonginpun segera mengambil kotak bekal yang ada ditangan Luhan.

Suapan pertama.

Jongin berhenti mengunyah. Luhan sudah keringat dingin, takut-takut Jongin akan memuntahkannya karna masakaNnya tidak enak.

"Ini enak, apa ini buatanmu?" Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menunduk malu.

"Apa kau mau membawakanku ini lagi beaok?" Luhan menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Oh, baiklah. Jongin sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"N-ne, b-baiklah." Luhan menundukklan kepalanya.

.

Lusa sudah ujian MID semester. Luhan harus belajar giat agar mendapat nilai yang bagus.

"Luhan-ah." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan yang sedang membersihkan piring kotor yang mereka makan tadi.

"Ne, Baekhyun-ah?" Luhan membalikkan badannya menghadap pemuda yang lebih kecil 2cm darinya.

"Gimana ini? Aku yakin pasti MID nanti kita tidak akan sekelas." Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Pasti akan susah tanpamu." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Sering-seringlah kemari, kita belajar bersama, ne." Luhan memberi senyuman manisnya, yang paling Baekhyun suka dari Luhan.

"Emh, baiklah. Besok aku akan datang kembali, kita belajar bersama, ne.

.

Mati-matian Baekhyun belajar Matematika kemarin dengan Luhan tentang logaritma dan persamaan kuadrat, namun itu semua tidak membuahkan hasil bagi Baekhyun, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah, pasrah terhadap nilai.

Baekhyun melihat kearah sekelilingnya, kelas ini terdiri dari X, XI, dan XII anak-anak IPA dan sayangnya ia tidak sekelas dengan Luhan. Baekhyun lihat kawan-kawan kelasnya hanya meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja,ada juga yang mencari-cari dikertas buram namun tak membuahkan hasil, ada juga yang tertidur. Mungkin karna ini adalah pelajaran yang menyusahkan makanya mereka semua hanya pasrah pada nilai mereka.

Di lain tempat Luhan hanya tinggal nomor 5 essay yang caranya sedikit panjang. Luhan melihat kearah meja Jongin yang berada 2 bangku disebelah kanannya, Luhan melihat Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan lembaran jawabannya, semua orang yang ada disana sedikit shock melihat Jongin menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan waktu 20 menit, lalu Jongin segera pergi dari kelas sambil menenteng tasnya keluar. Beberapa menit Jongin keluar Luhan juga menyusul Jongin, iyapun segera ketaman belakang tempat biasanya mereka bertemu.

.

"Apa yang kau buat hari ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mianhae, aku tadi bangunnya sedikit telat, jadi aku hanya sempat membuatkanmu telur gulung dan kimchi." Luhan menyerahkan kotak bekalnya pada Jongin, iyapun juga mengeluarkan bekalnya. Namun sebelum memakan, Luhan mengeluarkan smartphonenya, lalu mengetik sms pada Baekhyun, untung saja Luhan memiliki ingatan yang sangat - lumayan - bagus. Iapun memberikan sebagian jawaban yang masih ia ingat pada Baekhyun, karna jujur ia tidak tega dengan anak itu.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya?"

"Eoh? Ah, aku hanya tidak tega dengannya." Jongin hanya diam, lalu memakan bekal yang dibuat Luhan.

Sedangkan dilain tempat, Baekhyun sudah kegirangan karna menerima kunci jawaban dari Luhan.

.

"Jongin-sshi?" Ini untuk pertama kalinya Luhan memanggil nama Jongin. Baiklah, pada awal mereka berkenalan, mereka berdua tidak pernah memanggil nama mereka dan hanya langsung kepertanyaannya saja.

"Hm?" Jongin masih setia dengan posisinya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku baru menyadari... saat pertama kali kau mengantarku pulang, aku tidak memberi tahumu dimana alamat rumahku, jadi.." Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Jongin sudah memilih pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian ditaman belakang.

"Huft~" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang meninggalkannya.

.

"Luhannie!" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat Baekhyun yang berlari menghampiri dirinya.

Grepp.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan erat, Baekhyun merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Luhan.

"Ahh.. gomawo untuk hari ini, aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea, oke." Luhan yang mendengar bubble tea langsung sumringah, iapun hanya mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku habis memakan bekalku di perpustakaan." Jawab Luhan bohong sambil memasang senyuman yang dipaksakannya. Entah kenapa, semenjak ia kenalan dengan Jongin, Luhan pintar berbohong, mungkin karan ia tak mau membuat fans Jongin makin iri padanya.

"Ayo! Sebentar lagi masuk, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kekelas, tuan putri." Dengan semangat Baekhyun menggendong tubuh Luhan.

"Yak! Baekhyun-ah, aku ini namja!" Teriak Luhan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Iya iya aku tau, tuan putri." Mendengar itu Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, gomawo untuk bubble teanya." Luhan kembali menyeruput bubble teanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang kekanakan lalu mengusap rambut Luhan pelan.

Hari ini Baekhyun menginap di apartementnya untuk beberapa hari sampai ujian MID selesai.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartement Luhan, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan menusuk dari dalam mobil porche dibelakang mereka.

Sedari tadi Jongin melirik gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang memanjai Luhan. Jonginpun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, melewati pasangan BaekHan yang tengah bermesraan. Orang-orang disana menatap bingung kearah mobil yang mereka lihat berjalan dengan santai tiba-tiba melaju kencang. Luhan sendiri merasa tidak enak badan saat mobil yang membuat kaget semua orang itu melintasi mereka.

.

Hari ini pelajaranny tentang sastra dan seni, itu tidaklah susah bagi Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun dia tidak cepat dalam mengumpulkan yang penting ia mengerti pelajarannya.

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia sudah selesai dalam waktu 10 menit, lalu ditarik Jongin ke gudang belakang sekolah.

Jongin menatap intimidasi kearah Luhan, Luhan sendiripun hanya menunduk karna ia sadar kalau Jongin sedang marah. Jongin mendekat kearah Luhan, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka lalu mengangkat dagu Luhan, menyuruhnya untuk menatap matanya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanya Jongin dengan aura yang dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri.

"Maksudmu?" Ini baru pertama kalinya otak Luhan tidak bekerja dengan benar, apa karna ia gugup melihat Jongin yang mencium lehernya. Jongin mulai melingkari tangannya di pinggang Luhan yang kecil.  
Luhan sedikit mendesah saat Jongin mengisap kulit lehernya, menyesal ya Luhan mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi, ia menyesal karna telah mengeluarkan desahan karna itu akan membuat Jongin akan semakin terbuai.

See, Jongin mulai membuka kancing seragamnya, hingga 4 kancing teratas terbuka, lalu segera menjilati dada Luhan yang halus. Ahh, Luhan tak dapat menahan desahannya, perbuatan Jongin membuatnya terangsang

"Emhh.. Jongin-sshi." Luhan tau ini salah, apalagi mereka baru berumur 16 tahun, yang Luhan tau perbuatan seperti ini dilakukan saat umur mereka sudah mencapai 18 tahun keatas, tapi Jongin?

"Emhh~!" Jongin kembali mencium bibir Luhan, sesekali ia menggesek juniornya dengan junior Luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Luhan." Ucap Jongin disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Luhan mengerti sekarang, yang kemaren itu adalah Jongin, dia melihatnya, tentu saja ini salah paham.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya.. emh~!" Disela-sela ciuman mereka, Jongin mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu lalu dilanjutkan dengan Luhan.

Luhan sedikit malu melihat kejantanan Jongin yang besar, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya berharap sesuatu yang tidak sengaja ia lihat didalam handphone hyung kesayangannya itu tidak terjadi.

Jongon tersenyum, dihadapan Luhan untuk pertama kali. Jongin mengerti dengan yang Luhan pikirkan. Ia mendekat membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Luhan.

'Aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu, milikku. Tidak lebih.'

Jongin mencium bibir Luhan kembali. Mempersatukan tubuh mereka yang sudah penuh dengan peluh. Jongin memposisikan Luhan diatas ranjang kumuh yang tidak terpakai lagi, ranjang bekas ruang uks.

'Tahanlah sedikit.' Bisik Jongin. Jongin mulai melancarkan aksinya, ia mulai mengangkangkan kaki Luhan memperlihatkan lubang surga Luhan yang berwarna merah muda. Perlahan Jongin mulai memasuki juniornya didalam lubang Luhan.

Sempit, lubang Luhan sangat sempit membuat juniornya sedkit susah bergerak. Jongin mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Luhan, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Jongin menghisap lubang Luhan, memberikan sedikit saliva disana, untuk jalan masuk bagi Jongin. Setelah selesai, Jongin mulai mencoba lagi. Ia mulai memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Luhan. Sempit memang namun sedikit licin. Luhan bisa bernafas lega saat junior Jongin memasukinya.

Luhan tidaklah seperti orang yang berada difanfic-fanfic author yang lain yang menangis histeris lalu berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Tidak, Luhan masih bisa dapat menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya tersebut. Luhan menstabilkan nafasnya lalu menyuruh Jongin untuk bergerak.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan dan lama-kelamaan Jongin mulai mempercepat temponya.

"Eunghh.. ahhh.. fast-ter Jongin-ah." Luhan tidak bisa menahan nikmat yang dirasakan dibagian bawahnya. Setiap kali Jongin menusuknya membuatnya tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Jongin menindahkan permintaan Luhan, iapun segera mempercepat tempo gerakan in-out pada lubang Luhan.

"Eunghh.. ahh.. Jong!"

Crott.

Crott.

Cairan pertama Luhan membasahi perut Jongin yang mulai berbentuk, kemudian disusul Jongin yang membasahinya didalam lubang Luhan.

Terlalu cepat bagi Jongin, namun mereka juga tidak bisa lama-lama karna jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, iapun menyuruh Luhan untuk memakai pakaiannya lalu segera membawa Luhan menuju kamar mandi tempat biasa anak-anak futsal membersihkan dirinya setelah selesai berlatih.

Agar lebih cepat, sebenarnya hanya akal-akalan Jongin saja agar bisa melihat tubuh sempurna Luhan yang penuh dengan hasil karyanya yang terdapat di leher namja manis itu.

Jongin menatap mata indah Luhan yang hampir mirip dengan mata rusa, tatapan yang lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Serasa tidak ingin lepas, Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan, mempersatukan tubuh mereka yang tidak berhelai benang - lagi.

Cup

Kali ini bukan ciuman panas, ciuman ini benar-benar sangat lembut, tidak ada nafsu yang menguak. Sesekali Jongin mengecup bibir plump Luhan yang warna merah jambu itu. Lagi dan lagi Jongin terus mencium bibir Luhan, sampai Luhan kehabisan nafas dan mendorong dada Jongin. Jongin memeluk tubuh Luhan lagi kali ini mencium leher Luhan yang sudah oenuh dwngan bercak-bercak merah keunguan, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Luhan memasukkan kembali juniornya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Ahh! Jongin!"

**E**nd.

Haha, udah lama nggak update fanfic jadi tulisannya makin aneh, mian nggak bisa buat cerita yang ratingnya T, soalnya otak author udah yadong tingkat akut dan nggak bisa si ganggu gugat. Mianhae juga karna ceritanya terlalu berlebihan. Jadi mohon reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
